Acute rejection remains the most serious clinical problem accompanying renal transplantation, and is the greatest cause of morbidity and graft loss. Since receiving FDA approval in mid-1995, Cellcept (mycophenolate mofetil) has rapidly become part of standard immunosuppressive therapy in kidney transplant recipients at UAB and other centers. Zenapax (Dacliximab, humanized anti-Tac, HAT) is a new monoclonal antibody which also prevents rejection and has been studied previously at UAB. Cellcept and Zenapax have not been used together in previous studies. This study is designed to investigate whether there are any significant drug-drug interactions between Cellcept and Zenapax. It will also determine overall tolerability when Zenapax and Cellcept are used together in an immunosuppressive regimen. Finally, preliminary data regarding efficacy of Celcept and Zenapax in combination will be collected.